


Green leaks

by Slump_89



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slump_89/pseuds/Slump_89
Summary: Miku is mad.





	Green leaks

Miku is mad, she never thought her spring onions or what she likes to call it green leaks, get her mad they weren't perfectly cut and now she's mad.


End file.
